El amor esta en el aire
by Soul of Harlequin
Summary: Impmon y Renamon pasan por un vergonzoso pero agradable accidente que los hace darse cuenta de que se aman.
1. Chapter 1

El amor esta en el aire

Capitulo 1: El accidente y la verdad.

Seis meses después del ataque de Parasimon, 8 meses después del el regreso de los Digimon con sus camaradas.

Renamon tenía una nueva misión, patrullar el centro de Shinjuku tal como lo había ordenado Yamaki. Todos los Digimon con camaradas tenían que patrullar la ciudad de vez en cuando. Renamon fue a vigilar el parque del centro de Shinjuku.

En eso Renamon decide tomar un pequeño descanso, se sienta bajo la sombra de un árbol, una hora después Renamon siente una presencia…la de un Digimon, en el árbol donde Renamon había tomado un descanso, había un tenebrosa sombra que se apoyaba en una rama.

Renamon voltea al sentir esa presencia.

''Hola, hola volvemos a encontrarnos'' saludo Impmon

''solo eres tú'' dijo Renamon.

'' ¿Cómo que soy solo yo? ¿Acaso insinúas que no valgo la pena?'' pregunto Impmon muy molesto

''no es lo que quería darte a pensar, ¿qué es lo que quieres? Se disculpo y pregunto Renamon.

'' ¿Acaso no es obvio? Quiero pelear contigo'' Contesto Impmon.

''Impmon, yo ya no participo en batallas sin sentido'' dijo Renamon.

'' ¿Sin sentido? ¿Estás loca? El punto es saber quién es más poderoso'' Grito Impmon.

''Si es así, entonces demuéstralo, ¿Impmon no olvidas algo?

''El gran Impmon nunca olvida, pero solo para saber ¿qué es lo que tu creías que yo olvide?'' Pregunto Impmon

''Que soy mucho más fuerte que tu'' contesto Renamon

''Oye, tú no puedes ser más fuerte que yo, recuerda que yo puedo alcanzar la etapa mega sin ayuda de mis camaradas'' contesto muy orgulloso Impmon de su logros.

''Si es verdad, pero esa habilidad te la otorgaron los Devas'' contesto Renamon.

''Si pero ya no necesito de ellos para Digievolucionar, además yo solo conseguí una Digievolucion más fuerte que la que los Devas me dieron'' dijo Impmon

''Esta bien Impmon, acepto tu desafío'' dijo Renamon

En eso ambos Digimon comenzaron pelear. Impmon utilizo su fuego nocturno para atacar a Renamon, pero la zorra Digimon lo esquivo pero en eso otro fuego nocturno dio impacto en su cuerpo.

''Creo que lo subestime, los ataques de Impmon son más efectivos que antes'' dijo Renamon.

'' ¿Lo ves? No eres la única que se ha vuelto más fuerte'' dijo Impmon con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

''Koyo setsu!'' grito Renamon.

Entonces Impmon empieza a recitar un conjuro, Renamon había notado que era un ataque nuevo.

'' ¿Qué técnica será esa?'' se pregunto Renamon.

''Campo reflector de las sombras!'' grito Impmon

'' ¡Reflejo mi ataque!'' Grito Renamon.

Renamon salto para acercarse más a Impmon.

'' ¿Que te sucede? ¿Acaso vas a rendirte?'' pregunto Impmon

''no, es solo que tengo una pregunta'' dijo Renamon

''Adelante, ¿Qué quieres saber?'' pregunto Impmon

'' ¿Donde y Cuando aprendiste esa técnica?'' pregunto Renamon

''La aprendí mientras jugaba a las escondidas con mis camaradas y amigos de ellos aquí en el parque.

'' ¿Aprendiste una nueva técnica que te protege mientras jugabas a las escondidas con tus camaradas? Pregunto Renamon muy confundida.

'' ¿Si y qué? ¿Algún Problema con eso? Pregunto Impmon

''no, claro que no…es que eso es muy raro'' Contesto Renamon

'' ¿Raro? Mejor olvídalo, hay que seguir con nuestra pelea. Dijo Impmon

''Yo también quiero continuar la batalla'' dijo Renamon.

''La quieres la tienes'' dijo Impmon.

En eso Impmon opta por una posición diferente, y usa un conjuro.

'' ¡Conjuro de la oscuridad!'' grito Impmon

Y el conjuro de Impmon formo una bola de fuego y hielo que iba dirigido hacia Renamon, pero ella logra esquivarlo.

'' ¡No puede ser!'' grito Impmon con desesperación.

''Tus ataques son mucho más fuertes que antes pero a tu velocidad de ataque no ha mejorado lo suficiente''

'' ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso crees que soy un lento?'' pregunto Impmon

''Eso no fue lo que quise decir'' contesto Renamon.

'' ¡Yo te enseñare que la única lenta aquí eres tú!'' grito Impmon

Después de que Impmon se lanzo hasta Renamon con la intención de demostrarle que él no era un lento…Renamon alcanzo a voltear pero Impmon cayó sobre ella…

Los dos quedaron en shock pues Impmon había caído acostado justo arriba de Renamon…Ambos se habían sonrojaron, justo cuando Renamon se intento levantar su labios chocaron por accidente con los de Impmon, sin embargo ambos se quedaron paralizados hasta que se dejaron llevar por el momento…Impmon y Renamon se besaban apasionadamente, ninguno de los dos pensó en detenerse, las manos de Renamon empezaron a tocar en la pequeña espalda de Impmon, hasta que Impmon detuvo el beso…ya que se había asustado porque no sabía lo que pasaba, se sentía muy raro…Renamon se sonrojo mucho pero Impmon se había sonrojado aun mas, hasta parecía un tomate.

''Impmon, yo…no sé lo que paso'' dijo Renamon muy confundida.

'' ¿Por qué hiciste eso, tonta?'' pregunto Impmon avergonzado y confundido.

''no lo sé, pero perdóname…será mejor que nos olvidemos de que esto paso'' dijo Renamon.

''Impmon, te está sangrando la nariz'' dijo Renamon algo sorprendida

'' ¿¡Qué?!'' Grito Impmon muy avergonzado

''Permíteme ayudarte'' dijo Renamon mientras tomaba una hoja de árbol.

''¿¡Permitir que me ayudes?! Dijo Impmon muy sonrojado.

''tranquilízate Impmon, solo voy a limpiar tu nariz'' dijo Renamon

''Como quieras'' dijo Impmon muy avergonzado.

Renamon utilizo la hoja del árbol para limpiar la sangre de la nariz de Impmon, Impmon se sonrojo muchísimo.

''Impmon, creo que deberíamos olvidarnos de ese beso'' dijo Renamon muy avergonzada.

''Si será mejor que olvidemos eso, una cosa más Renamon, si vas a seguir peleando así, ni siquiera cuentes conmigo'' dijo Impmon molesto.

''Como quieras'' dijo Renamon

'' ¡Eres una tonta por haber permitido que eso sucediera, si me hubieras tomado en serio desde un principio me hubieras ahorrado la vergüenza, eso que paso fue un accidente que jamás debió pasar!'' dijo Impmon muy molesto y avergonzado.

''ya veo, me tengo que ir'' dijo Renamon con una mirada más seria a lo habitual.

'' ¿Oye porque te vas? ¡Si no he terminado contigo!'' pregunto Impmon

''Tengo que pensar'' contesto Renamon.

Renamon se fue saltando, fuera de la vista de Impmon.

Impmon se quedo pensando en lo que había pasado, ya que después de abrir su bocota, Renamon lucia muy triste.

''Creo que fui muy grosero con ella, bueno siempre soy así…pero creo que hoy me excedí'' dijo Impmon

Entonces Impmon digievoluciono a Beelzemon y se fue volando para buscar un lugar en donde el podría pensar las cosas más tranquilo.

Beelzemon aterrizo en un edificio cercano, en eso decidió sentarse ahí por un largo rato. ''Que vista tan impresionante'' se dijo así mismo Beelzemon.

Incluso después de estar varias horas observando las calles desde ese rascacielos Beelzemon no podía dejar de pensar en Renamon…ni en lo que paso en el parque…se sentía muy raro.

'' ¿Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?'' Se pregunto Beelzemon

''Por alguna razón pensar en Renamon hace que mi corazón palpite mas rápido'' dijo Beelzemon más relajado

Y en eso aparece Calumon '' ¿Hola Beelzemon que estabas diciendo? calu''

'' ¡¿Calumon escuchaste todo lo que dije?!'' pregunto Beelzemon avergonzado.

''Así es, Calumon lo escucho todo, calu'' dijo Calumon con una gran sonrisa de ternura.

''Oh, mierda'' dijo Beelzemon muy enfadado.

''Calumon jura que no le contaras a nadie lo acabas de escuchar''

Calumon se quedo viendo a Beelzemon fijamente ''claro, calu, Calumon no dirá nada''

''No dirás nada si sabes lo que te conviene enano'' dijo Beelzemon con una sonrisa tenebrosa

''Pero con una condición, calu'' dijo Calumon

'' ¡¿Condición?! ¡Nunca hablamos de condiciones! dijo Beelzemon muy molesto

Calumon camino hacia Beelzemon ''Calumon quiere saber cómo luce Beelzemon sin su casco''

Beelzemon se arrodilló y dijo ''Yo…es que…yo''

'' ¿Acaso Beelzemon es feo y le da pena mostrar su cara a Calumon?''

'' ¡Claro que no! ¡Es solo que nunca he visto a mi rostro sin casco!''

''Calumon no entiende porque Beelzemon no sabe cómo es cara, calu''

En eso Beelzemon se quita su casco '' ¿Feliz?''

''Beelzemon se parece a un humano, calu ''dijo Calumon algo sorprendido

'' ¿Me parezco mucho a un humano?'' se pregunto Beelzemon mientras volvía a ponerse su casco.

''Me tengo que ir, calu, tal vez Juri quiera jugar hoy'' dijo Calumon mientras se elevaba en el aire.

Mientras tanto Renamon Estaba sentada en un árbol en el lado sur del parque.

'' ¿Porque me deje llevar cuando lo bese por accidente?'' se pregunto así misma Renamon

''Siempre me he querido acercar a Impmon, pero nunca lo pensé de esta manera''

'' ¿Qué me sucede?'' se pregunto Renamon.

Varias horas después Renamon volteo a ver al cielo y se dio cuenta que ya era muy tarde.

Renamon decidió regresar a casa.

Renamon entra a la casa de Rika, tratando de no despertar a nadie, Renamon entra a la habitación de Rika y prepara su propia cama…despertando a Rika en el proceso.

'' ¡Renamon!'' grito Rika algo enfadada.

'' ¿Si Rika? Pregunto Renamon

'' ¡Qué bonitas horas para llegar a casa! ¿Dónde estabas?'' pregunto Rika

''Estaba Patrullando el Parque central de Shinjuku, hasta que Impmon se interpuso entre mi misión.

'' oh ya veo, ese Impmon nunca cambia ¿Renamon que te sucede? Te vez mucho más seria de lo que usualmente eres'' pregunto y afirmo Rika.

''No pasa nada Rika'' dijo Renamon tratando de no ver a Rika a los ojos.

''Renamon, no me mientas'' grito Rika molesta.

''Rika te lo diré, pero ahora no es el momento, buenas noches'' contesto Renamon.

''uh? buenas noches Renamon'' Dijo Rika confundida con lo que había dicho Renamon.

Mientras tanto Impmon regresaba al hogar de sus camaradas, Ai y Makoto, Impmon regreso tarde porque se quedo horas sentado en algún edificio de Tokio pensando en lo que había pasado entre Renamon y el.

Impmon entro por la ventana silenciosamente para no despertar a sus tamers, todo su iba bien hasta que Impmon resbalo con uno de los juguetes que Ai y Makoto no guardaron.

''Ay, ay, ouch, ¡estúpido Juguete!'' Grito Impmon muy enojado.

'' ¿Impmon?'' pregunto Makoto medio dormido.

''uh, ya llegue niños'' Dijo Impmon.

'' ¿Impmon porque llegaste tan noche? '' Pregunto Ai

''Eso no les incumbe, ¿qué tal si ya nos vamos a dormir?'' contesto y pregunto Impmon.

''Esta bien'' dijeron ambos Ai y Makoto.

'' ¡Impmon duerme en mi cama!'' grito Ai

'' ¡No duerme en la mía!'' grito Makoto

Impmon los mira fijamente…

''Esta bien juntaremos las camas para que puedas dormir con ambos" dijeron Ai y Makoto al mismo tiempo.

''Así está mejor, saben que odio que discutan por mi'' dijo Impmon mas aliviado.

''Si es verdad'' Dijeron los pequeños mellizos tamers al mismo tiempo.

Impmon se acostó en medio de Ai y Makoto, los pequeños le pidieron que les contara una historia, Impmon acepto y les conto la historia de cómo digievoluciono de Yaamon a Impmon. Los mellizos se quedaron dormidos, pero Impmon por más que intentaba dormir no podía, no podía dejar de pensar en Renamon, Impmon se admitió a si mismo que le gustaba Renamon…pero nunca quiso llevar ese sentimiento a algo más que solo una rivalidad amistosa. Otro problema era su remordimiento, él pensaba que había hecho sentir mal a Renamon con lo que le dijo en el Parque.

''Soy un idiota'' dijo Impmon algo triste…

Después de haberse admitido así mismo otra vez que él había hecho algo estúpido, Impmon por fin pudo dormir.

Mientras tanto en casa de Rika, Renamon tampoco podía dormir, era inexplicable…Renamon comenzó a hacerse preguntas a sí misma.

'' ¿Acaso amo a Impmon/Beelzemon?'' pensó Renamon.

La idea de amar a Impmon de esa forma le pareció ridículo, hasta una risa le provoco a Renamon.

Si hay algo que nunca vez a Renamon hacer es reírse.

''Tal vez, si…lo amo'' dijo Renamon

''no eso es imposible'' pensó Renamon negando lo anterior.

Después de eso Renamon también pudo dormir.

Pero en su sueño ella era Taomon, Impmon llegaba y se paraba justo enfrente de ella y en eso digievoluciona a Beelzemon, toma de las manos a Taomon, Beelzemon se quito su casco y en eso sus rostros se acercaron más y más y cuando Beelzemon estaba a punto de besarla, Taomon se sonrojo mucho. Taomon puso sus manos en el pecho de Beelzemon, los dos empezaron a besarse, por alguna extraña razón Taomon no podía ver la cara de Beelzemon, bueno si pero no del todo. Beelzemon puso sus brazos alrededor del torso de Taomon, dejaron de besarse, pero seguían abrazados…ambos cayeron al suelo sentados, Taomon solo quería seguir en los brazos de Beelzemon y nada mas…en eso se acaba el sueño…Renamon despierta y se dice así misma.

''Que sueño tan extraño, será mejor que deje de pensar en Impmon…preferiblemente Beelzemon antes de dormir'' dijo Renamon algo confundida por lo que soñó.

''Buenos días Renamon'' dijo Rika medio dormida.

''Buenos días Rika'' dijo Renamon.

''Sabes Renamon, anoche soñé que me dijiste que te gustaba Impmon'' dijo Rika.

''Los sueños pueden ser muy tontos, nunca tienen sentido'' dijo Rika.

''Los sueños nunca tienen sentido'' dijo Renamon

''Que bueno que también pienses lo mismo'' dijo Rika

''gracias'' dijo Renamon.

'' ¿Por qué?'' pregunto Rika.

''Lo que dijiste me hace sentir un gran alivio'' contesto Renamon.

'' ¿un gran alivio?'' pregunto Rika.

'' ¿pasa algo Rika?'' pregunto Renamon mirando a Rika, quien tenía un expresiva cara de desconfianza.

''Insisto que algo te pasa Renamon'' dijo Rika con una mirada sospechosa.

''Dije que te diré lo que sucede, pero simplemente ahora no es el momento'' dijo Renamon.

''Como quieras Renamon'' dijo Rika con una mirada de mucho aburrimiento.

''Es hora de desayunar'' dijo la Abuela de Rika.

''Ya vamos abuela'' contesto Rika.

Rika y Renamon se dirigieron a la cocina, donde estaba el comedor, ambas se sentaron y miraban sus platos vacios.

''no se preocupen el desayuno está casi listo'' dijo la Abuela de Rika

''Disculpe señora ¿Por qué no me pidió que la ayudara a hacer el desayuno?'' pregunto la Digimon Zorro.

'' ¿Renamon tu sabes cocinar?'' pregunto Rika sorprendida.

''claro que puedo Rika'' contesto Renamon.

''Renamon no te preocupes, yo puedo sola'' contesto la Abuela de Rika

''Muchísimas gracias por los alimentos señora'' dijo Renamon con pose de agradecimiento.

''Gracias Abuela'' dijo Rika agradecida.

Rika y su abuela empezaron a comer.

'' ¿Oye abuela y mi mamá?'' pregunto Rika

''Tu mamá tuvo que salir temprano por razones de trabajo'' contesto la Abuela.

''Esta bien, solo espero que regreso temprano'' dijo La tamer de ojos violeta.

''Renamon casi no has tocado tu comida, ¿pasa algo?'' pregunto la Abuela de Rika.

''No, estoy bien, no se preocupen por mí, solo necesito tiempo para pensar'' contesto Renamon.

''Haz estado diciendo lo mismo desde anoche'' dijo Rika harta de que Renamon le oculte lo que sucede con ella.

Renamon decidió terminarse su comida, al terminar decidió regresar a patrullar el área central de Shinjuku, por alguna razón Renamon quería ir al parque, una razón que ni siquiera ella conocía. Antes de ir quiso hablar con Rika.

''Oye, Rika ¿porque hay veces en que no puedes dejar de pensar en alguien?'' preguntó Renamon

''no estoy segura, pero usualmente es porque se trata de alguien que te gusta'' contesto Rika.

'' ¿Y tu como lo sabes?'' preguntó Renamon

''pues yo…me lo dijeron unas amigas'' contesto Rika sonrojada.

''Muchas gracias Rika'' dijo Renamon

''De nada, creo…'' contesto Rika.

''Me tengo que ir'' dijo Renamon.

''Renamon, no iras a ningún lado hasta que me digas que es lo que te sucede'' dijo Rika.

''Esta bien, te lo diré, después de todo somos camaradas'' dijo Renamon algo nerviosa.

''Si, Renamon puedes contarme lo que sea'' dijo Rika

''Esta bien'' dijo Renamon.

''Vamos a dentro'' dijo Rika.

Renamon y Rika subieron a la habitación en donde duermen, Rika se sentó en la silla de su escritorio.

'' ¿Renamon, no ibas a contarme algo?'' pregunto Rika.

''Rika…Impmon y yo nos besamos ayer en el parque'' Dijo Renamon muy avergonzada.

'' ¡¿Que tú ustedes qué?! '' Grito Rika muy sorprendida.

''Es muy raro… ¿no?'' contesto Renamon.

''Pues, si…nunca pensé que te gustara Impmon'' dijo Rika aun muy sorprendida.

''El beso fue accidental'' contesto Renamon.

'' ¿y qué paso?'' pregunto Rika.

''Nos dejamos llevar…'' dijo Renamon muy avergonzada.

'' ¿Qué?'' pregunto Rika.

''Lo seguí besando y no sé porque, pero después…yo…discutí con el por eso'' dijo Renamon

'' ¿Discutieron? ¡Eso no es justo si él también se dejo llevar!

''Me sentí muy avergonzada y creo que él también se sentía igual'' dijo Renamon

''Ya veo, no pensé que Impmon fuera tímido para estas cosas, con la boca grande y la falta de prudencia que él tiene suena muy…raro'' dijo Rika

''Rika, tengo que irme'' dijo Renamon

En eso Renamon salió, y tomo su camino para ir al centro de Shinjuku.

Mientras tanto en casa de Ai y Makoto, Impmon seguía durmiendo y soñando…

'' ¿Oye lo despertamos?'' Pregunto Makoto

''No lo sé, parece que está disfrutando mucho lo que sea que este soñando'' dijo Ai mientras veía al dormido Impmon sonreír.

'' ¿Crees que este soñando con comida? Pregunto Makoto riéndose.

''No creo, pero mejor lo dejamos dormir mas, seguro está cansado de tanto pelear con los malos'' dijo Ai algo indecisa.

''Se ve muy feliz, seguro está soñando algo bonito'' dijo Makoto.

Impmon dormía con una gran sonrisa en su cara, el sueño de Impmon era con Renamon. Impmon en su sueño se encontraba acostado de un árbol. Renamon subió al árbol donde se encontraba Impmon, Renamon e Impmon se miraban a los ojos…y así estuvieron por minutos, Renamon puso sus brazos alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de Impmon, Impmon puso sus pequeñas manos en la espalda de Renamon. Impmon volteo a ver a Renamon, quien estaba tan sonrojada como él. Impmon se sentó en las piernas de Renamon y comenzaron a besarse muy apasionadamente…Entonces Renamon digievoluciono a Taomon, mientras Impmon por su parte digievoluciono en Beelzemon modo explosivo, dejaron de besarse pero permanecieron abrazados arriba de ese gran árbol… hasta que Taomon le quito el casco a Beelzemon, quien sin su casco tenía otra mascara la cual Beelzemon se quito por su cuenta, sin la mascar el tenia una cara larga con una nariz larga, afilada y delgada, sus ojos verde esmeralda estaban marcados con grandes ojeras naturales, entonces Taomon volvió a besarlo, Beelzemon también se dejo llevar, pero ese momento no duro… Impmon despertó.

''uh…solo era un sueño, ¿porque soñé algo como eso? nunca había tenido sueños así, debo dejar de pensar en lo que paso en el parque con Renamon. '' Pensaba Impmon.

'' ¡Impmon ya despertaste!'' gritaron los Mellizos tamers.

''oh, buenos días niños '' dijo Impmon.

''buenos días Impmon'' dijeron Ai y Makoto muy felices.

'' ¡Impmon levántate!, ¡ya es casi es hora de desayunar!'' dijo Ai.

''Ya voy'' dijo Impmon

Impmon se levanto de la cama, fue al baño y se subió al banquito para alcanzar el lava manos, en eso Impmon se lavo las manos y después su cara, Impmon empezó a ver su rostro en el espejo y pensó:

''creo que debo tomar un buen baño, no estoy sucio pero quiero hacerlo''

Impmon se quito su pañoleta y volvió a quitarse sus guantes, abrió las perillas de la tina, esperó que la tina se llenara un poco para poderse sumergir en ella, mientras esperaba que la tina se llenara Impmon se cepillo los dientes, cuando la tina se lleno, Impmon se sumergió en el agua.

''Ah, mucho mejor, creo que debí bañarme hace ya varios días'' dijo Impmon muy relajado.

En ese momento Impmon empieza a pensar en Renamon:

''Oh, no otra vez, ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?!- Grito Impmon.

'' ¿con quién hablas?'' pregunto la mamá de Ai y Makoto, desde el pasillo.

''Estoy jugando en la tina'' contesto Impmon.

''Qué bueno que te estés bañando ya empezabas a oler mal'' dijo la Mamá de los mellizos, riéndose a carcajadas.

''muy graciosa, que idiota'' dijo Impmon enojado.

''¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?!'' grito la Mamá de Ai y Makoto.

''Nada, nada solo estoy jugando'' dijo Impmon sintiéndose como un completo idiota.

''Más vale que así sea'' dijo la Mamá de Ai y Makoto.

En eso Impmon empieza a limpiar su pequeño cuerpo con una esponja.

''Me gusta más cuando me baño yo solo'' dijo Impmon más tranquilo.

Impmon empezó a refregar sus brazos con la esponja, entonces comienza refregar su pecho y su abdomen, sus manos estaban algo arrugadas de tanto estar sumergido en el agua. Impmon entonces recordó lo que paso en el parque, pero esta vez no solo recordó cuando le grito a Renamon, también recordó cuando paso el beso.

'' ¡¿Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en su cara y olvidar ese maldito beso?! Grito Impmon con mucho coraje hasta lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Impmon se arrodilló en el piso de la tina y comenzó a golpearlo con sus manos mientras gritaba con desesperación.

'' ¡Quiero olvidar! ¡¿Porque no puedo?!'' grito Impmon muy desesperado.

'' ¿¡Renamon porque no dejas de agobiarme!?'' Grito Impmon.

''Solo quiero dejar de pensar en ti y olvidar es endemoniado beso, ¿porque no me dejas?'' se pregunto Impmon muy triste.

'' ¡El beso en el parque y este sentimiento de amor en mi pecho son un error y nada más! Grito Impmon.

'' ¿Acaso tengo que decirle la verdad a Renamon? ¿Decirle que creo que la amo?'' Se pregunto Impmon a sí mismo.

'' ¡no, no podría, jamás…no puedo hacerlo! Grito Impmon.

'' ¿Acaso estoy Enamorado de ella?'' Se pregunto Impmon un poco más relajado.

Entonces Impmon se levanta y continua refregando su cuerpo, cuando termino Impmon quito el tapón de la tina haciendo que toda el agua de la tina se fuera por el agujero.

Impmon sale de la tina toma una toalla y con ella seca su rostro, Impmon de nuevo se sube al banquito para alcanzar el lava manos, en eso Impmon se ve en el espejo:

'' ¿Le gustare a Renamon?'' se pregunto Impmon mientras se veía en el espejo.

La mamá de Ai y Makoto golpeo ligeramente la puerta.

''Impmon ya está el desayuno'' dijo la mamá de los mellizos.

'' ya voy'' contesto Impmon.

Impmon se vuelve a poner su pañoleta y sus guantes, y sale del baño para ir al comedor.

'' ¿oye Impmon porque te tardaste tanto en el baño?'' pregunto Ai mientras empezaba a comer su desayuno.

''Es porque tome una ducha'' contesto Impmon mientras se sentaba en la silla.

'' ¿Y porque gritabas? Pregunto Makoto.

'' Si, también gritabas el nombre de esa linda Digimon zorro'' contesto Ai

''pues yo, es que, ¡eso no les importa!'' contesto gritando Impmon muy avergonzado.

''perdón, ¿acaso es algo muy personal?'' Pregunto Makoto.

''Me parece que Impmon se está convirtiendo en todo un hombre'' dijo el padre de los mellizos riéndose a carcajadas.

'' ¡¿Qué demonios quieres decir?! Pregunto Impmon.

Entonces el padre de Ai y Makoto se acerca Impmon y le susurra:

''Me refiero a que tú te estabas…''

'' ¡¿Qué yo qué?! ¡Eso no fue lo que hice! No tiene nada que ver con lo que paso'' grito Impmon muy sonrojado.

''Lo que tu digas'' dijo El padre de Ai y Makoto.

Todos empezaron a comer, excepto Impmon que sentía que se moría de la vergüenza…aunque realmente no había hecho nada de lo que lo acusaron.

''Impmon solo era un broma, no es para que lo tomes así'' dijo el papá de Ai y Makoto.

''No es eso, solo no tengo apetito'' contesto Impmon.

''Que triste que no quieras comer, si hice tu comida favorita, carne molida'' Dijo la mamá de Ai y Makoto.

'' ¿Dijiste carne molida? Ahora si tengo mucho apetito'' dijo Impmon.

''Sabia que no podrías rechazar la carne molida'' dijo la mamá de Ai y Makoto.

Después de desayunar, Impmon le aviso a su ''familia'' que iría al parque a buscar a alguien.

''Aunque no le pueda decir que me gusta al menos podre disculparme con ella por lo de ayer'' pensó Impmon.

Mientras en el camino, Impmon seguía pensando:

'' ¿Qué tal si tengo el valor de decirle a Renamon que me gusta y que tal si me rechaza? no, eso es imposible ¿quién puede rechazar a alguien tan grandioso y guapo como yo?'' Se preguntaba Impmon.

''La respuesta es Renamon'' contesto Terriermon riéndose desde un árbol del parque.

'' ¿¡Qué?! , no sé de qué estás hablando, idiota'' dijo Impmon muy sonrojado.

'' ¿¡Porque te avergüenzas?! Si todos ya sospechábamos que te gusta Renamon…y mucho…de hecho siempre fue obvio.

'' ¿¡Incluso si fuera así a ti que te importa estúpido conejo?!'' grito Impmon muy molesto.

''Momantai Impmon, si quieres yo puedo guardar tu secreto…no pasa nada, si te gusta Renamon…solo díselo, por cierto soy un perro no un conejo'' contesto Terriermon.

'' ¡Ya te dije que no te metieras!'' grito Impmon.

'' ¿Oye Terriermon, tú crees que le gusto a Renamon?'' pregunto Impmon

''No tengo idea, pero de que le importas si estoy seguro'' contesto Terriermon.

'' ¿Y cómo sabes que le importo?'' pregunto Impmon.

''Impmon, ella te trajo al mundo real, a pesar de las tonterías que hiciste cuando digievolucionaste en Beelzemon, ella era quien te cargo y te cuido cuando subimos a Digi-poder y ella te rescato del Delipa.

''Es verdad, gracias Tonto conejo, quiero decir Terriermon.'' Contesto Impmon muy feliz.

Impmon se fue corriendo emocionado para buscar a Renamon, en el camino recogió unas flores.

''Ese Impmon está enamorado'' dijo Terriermon riéndose.

'' ¿Quien iba a pensar que un Digimon como Impmon se pudiera enamorar?'' se pregunto Terriermon.

Mientras tanto Renamon estaba sentada arriba de una gran Estatua del parque, Renamon pensaba: ''¿Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en él? ¿Acaso estoy enamorada de Impmon? ¿Cómo pudo eso pasar? ¿Por qué?''

''Renamon, siento tu presencia, ¿donde estas? Tengo algo que decirte'' dijo Impmon.

''Estoy aquí'' dijo Renamon saltando desde una gran estatua hasta Impmon.

''¿Que es lo que quieres decirme?'' pregunto Renamon

''Perdóname por haber sido tan grosero ayer, siempre soy grosero pero ayer me excedí, mira te traje flores'' dijo Impmon con la cara tan roja como un tomate.

''Claro que te perdono y gracias por las flores…son muy hermosas, Impmon perdóname por haberte hecho creer que estaba triste, pero que me hayas dicho eso no fue lo que me hiso sentir mal'' contesto Renamon.

'' ¿Entonces qué fue lo que te hiso sentir mal?'' pregunto Impmon.

''El beso que nos dimos en el parque, como tú lo habías dicho es un accidente que nunca debió haber sucedido'' contesto Renamon.

'' ¡¿Pero por qué crees eso?!'' Pregunto Impmon.

''porque tu no me amas a mi'' contesto Renamon en tono muy triste.

''Renamon…hay…algo…que quiero…que…que…sepas'' dijo Impmon muy nervioso.

'' ¿sí, Impmon?'' pregunto Renamon.

''Creo…que…estoy…enamorado…de…ti'' contesto Impmon muy sonrojado.

'' ¡¿Qué dijiste?!'' Pregunto Renamon.

'' ¡¿Qué estas sorda o qué?! ¡Acabo de decir que te amo! He estado enamorado de ti desde que me trajiste de regreso al mundo real, a pesar de cómo te trate siempre estuviste ahí, a mi lado para ayudarme, a pesar de las cosas horribles que hice en el pasado ¡siempre te preocupaste por mí! No me había dado cuenta de que te amaba hasta que te bese ayer en el parque, fue un accidente pero hiso que me diera cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, antes de que me trajeras de regreso al mundo real, yo me sentía inútil, me sentía solo y creía que nadie se preocupaba por mi porque era un debilucho, pero a ti no te importó, sentía que algo me hacía falta y no era poder ¡eras tú!'' dijo Impmon sonrojado con lagrimas resbalando por su rostro.

''Nunca pensé que te sintieras de esta manera, es conmovedor y muy valiente de tu parte que me lo dijeras'' dijo Renamon con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Impmon se secaba sus lágrimas, pues creía que no veía claramente, ya que nunca había visto a Renamon sonreír, no de esa manera.

''Ya veo, tu no me amas, todo esto te parece una broma, ¿cierto?'' dijo Impmon mientras se iba con el corazón mas roto que un vaso de vidrio en suelo.

''Impmon espera…yo… ¡también te amo!, me enamore de ti cuando vi que habías cambiado, al ver como casi sacrificaste tu vida por Juri…me conmovió bastante. La razón por la que yo te seguía al principio es que me intrigabas, me fascinabas, eras un misterio para mi, quería saber el porqué de tus razones, me fui acercando mas y mas a ti, me empezaste a importar como un amigo, pero ese sentimiento se convirtió en algo más profundo, Incluso después de lo que hiciste me di cuenta de que estabas arrepentido, sabes yo tampoco estaba segura de que sentía por ti, pero el beso de ayer me aclaro todo'' dijo Renamon con lagrimas en sus ojos.

''Renamon, ¿sabes lo mucho que me costó decirte que te amaba? sentía que me iba a morir de vergüenza'' dijo Impmon

''Tengo que admitir que tampoco fue fácil para mí'' dijo Renamon.

Entonces Impmon y Renamon se miraban fijamente, sus caras se acercaban más y más, hasta que empezaron a besarse apasionadamente, Renamon puso sus brazos en la espalda de Impmon, mientras que el puso sus manos en la espalda de Renamon, se abrazaban, Después comenzaron a platicar y a contar experiencias pasadas, se contaban sus inseguridades y problemas…también se jugaron algunas bromas.

Pasaron una romántica noche juntos, estaban abrazados en un gran árbol mientras veían la luna brillar.

.com/watch?v=t13oWuYKnCo&feature=related


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: El romance progresivo

Habían pasado varias semanas después de que Renamon e Impmon confesaran lo que sentían el uno por el otro Aparte de ese gran paso en su relación, todo seguía siendo como antes.

Era un día poco común, aunque era temprano hacía mucho calor, estaba el clima ardiente como cualquier día de verano. Impmon se encontraba en la el garaje de sus camaradas, aparentemente Impmon estaba lavando a Behemoth, su motocicleta. Mientras los camaradas de Impmon, Ai y Makoto jugaban con la manguera a mojarse.

Impmon estaba arrodillado y limpiando cuidadosamente con un trapo su motocicleta ''Ya casi está completamente limpia de este lado, solo falta esta esquina y podre comenzar a limpiar el otro lado''

Y en eso Impmon sintió un presencia y voltea a ver al ser que presentía ''oh, eres tu Renamon''

Renamon camina hacia Impmon ''buenos días Impmon ¿qué estás haciendo?''

Impmon volteo a ver a Renamon ''hola Renamon ¿Y qué crees que estoy haciendo?''

Renamon se quedo viendo fijamente a Impmon.

''Estoy limpiando mi motocicleta, ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Tu siempre eres muy lista''

''Es solo que nunca pensé que fueras tan responsable, ¿que Behemoth no se había destruido?''

''Claro que puedo ser muy responsable…al menos con las cosas que me importan, Behemoth si había sido destruida pero regreso porque nunca absorbieron su información''

Renamon sonrió ligeramente ''oh, ya veo''

Y en eso Ai y Makoto corrieron al garaje con la manguera chorreando agua.

Impmon volteo preocupado ''¡Niños, tengan cuidado!''

Ai y Makoto mojaron todo el garaje con la manguera, habían mojado todo, incluyendo a Impmon, Renamon y lo que más le preocupaba a Impmon, Behemoth.

Impmon se levanto y camino hacia Ai y Makoto ''Niños, la estaba limpiando, voy a tener que empezar de nuevo''

Los mellizos tamer se entristecieron y voltearon a ver a Impmon directamente a los ojos ''Lo sentimos Impmon''

El pequeño demonio Digimon recobro la calma y sonrió suavemente ''Ai, Makoto, no puedo enojarme con ustedes''

''Renamon discúlpame, Ai y Makoto no querían empaparte, solo jugaban''

''Impmon, no te preocupes''

Impmon puso cara de alivio ''¿De verdad? es decir lo que digas''

Renamon se arrodillo y tomo el trapo con el que Impmon lavaba Behemoth.

Impmon se acerco a Renamon ''¿Renamon, qué haces?''

''¿Te importa si te ayudo? Parece que tienes mucho que limpiar''

''Como quieras'' Impmon se levanto y fue por otro trapo.

Impmon volteo a ver a Renamon de espaldas, Impmon no dejaba de verla, entonces Renamon se volteo ''¿Impmon qué estás viendo?''

El Digimon purpura se sonrojo ''Nada, solo estaba pensando en cómo limpiare a Behemoth''

''esto será imprudente de mi parte Impmon, pero juraría que me estabas viendo el trasero''

''¿Yo? ¿Ver tu trasero? estás loca de remate, solo estaba viendo tu espalda, quiero decir ¡no estaba viéndote a ti!

''No te exaltes, Impmon, tal vez no debí decirte eso''

''la verdad no debiste''

Renamon se rio un poco ''Aun pienso que me estabas viendo''

Impmon volvió a sonrojarse ''¡Que no estaba viendo tu trasero!''

Renamon sonrió ''Impmon, mejor olvídalo''

''Como sea, demonios, ya no me recuerdes eso''

Renamon e Impmon limpiaron completamente a la motocicleta, tardaron un poco más de una hora, pero Impmon de haberlo hecho solo…se hubiera tomado lo doble del tiempo.

Impmon al haber visto su motocicleta completamente limpia se levanto con una gran sonrisa en su cara ''Por fin, Behemoth está limpia, y todo gracias a mi''

Renamon no se veía muy feliz ''Impmon…''

Impmon se sonrojo y se rió un poco ''Y también gracias a ti, Renamon''

Ai se acerco a Impmon y a Renamon ''Oye Impmon ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?''

Entonces Makoto muy sonriente encendió la manguera ''Si Impmon, ¡también invita a tu novia!''

''¡Renamon no es mi novia!''

''¿no lo soy?''

Impmon se sonrojo y le susurro a Renamon ''eh, si…pero ¿no se te hace muy pronto para que ellos lo sepan?

Renamon se sintió algo insegura ''¿Impmon, prefieres mantener nuestra relación en secreto?''

Impmon se sentó a lado de ella ''pues si, al menos por ahora''

''Estoy de acuerdo'

Makoto gritaba mientras mojaba a su hermana Ai ''¿Van a jugar o no?''

Impmon sonrió ''Claro que voy a jugar…esperen''

Impmon se acerco a Renamon y le tomo la mano ''¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?''

''No gracias, con verlos divertirse me basta''

''si eso es lo que quieres Renamon…está bien''

Después de un rato Renamon se acerco a Impmon.

''Impmon me tengo que ir, nos vemos mas tarde. ''

''Si, supongo''

Impmon siguió a Renamon ''¡Oye! olvidaste despedirte bien de mi''

Renamon se encorvo un poco para poder ver directamente el rostro de Impmon ''¿Despedirme bien de ti?''

''Así es''

Entonces Renamon se acerco mas al rostro de Impmon y le dio un beso en la boca ''¿esto es lo que querías?''

Impmon la vio con ojos muy expresivos y una gran sonrisa ''Definitivamente''

Impmon se despidió de Renamon regresándole el beso.

Después de que Impmon la beso, Renamon lo vio con una mirada de felicidad ''vaya, Impmon''

''¿Qué?''

Renamon solo sonrió un poco ''es solo que me alegra que ahora expreses mas tus sentimientos''

''Supongo que eso es bueno, adiós Renamon''

''Claro que eso es bueno, Adiós Impmon''

Después de eso, Impmon regreso a su calle y entro a la casa de sus tamers.

Ai siguió a Impmon ''¿Por qué te vas?''

Impmon bostezo un poco ''Me voy a dormir un rato''

''¿Por qué tan temprano?''

''anoche me desvele luchando con los malos''

''Oh, ya veo…que descanses Impmon''

Impmon volteo a ver a su tamer Ai, y soltó una sonrisa. Ai vio que Impmon le sonrió y ella le regreso el gesto, pero Impmon se volteo para disimular ''que vergüenza'' Renamon se encontraba sentada en el tejado de la casa de Ai y Makoto ''Impmon, siempre temeroso de mostrar sus sentimientos''

Impmon subió las escaleras y entro a la habitación de sus camaradas, en eso se acostó en la cama de Makoto ''Espero que Renamon pueda comprender que prefiero mantener lo nuestro en secreto''

El pequeño Digimon purpura se relajo y cerro sus ojos, y comenzó a soñar.

''¿Dónde estoy? Parece una casa normal, pero si es… ¡Juri! "

Juri estaba sentada alimentando a un Digimon bebé, ese Digimon era pequeño, purpura con ojos azules y orejas puntiagudas, cuales tenían unas puntas blancas, Impmon se percato que ese bebé tenía una cola igual a la suya. ''¿Porque tiene parecido con mi etapa bebe? es extraño, porque ese Digimon definitivamente no es un Yaamon. ''

Juri se dio cuenta de que Impmon estaba en su habitación ''Hola Impmon veo que vienes a visitar a Loipmon''

Impmon solo camino hacia Juri ''¿Loipmon? ¿Quién es ese tal Loipmon?''

Juri se extraño ''Impmon no recuerdas quien es Loipmon, eso no es posible, si él es tu…''

Impmon se confundió aun mas ''¿Mi qué? ¿El es mi qué? ¡Juri termina de hablar!''

Ai y Makoto le gritaban al pequeño Digimon ''Impmon! Por favor Despierta! recuerda que mamá dijo que tu nos llevaras a la casa de nuestro Tío ''

El pequeño Digimon purpura se despertó muy confundido y algo sorprendido.

''es verdad''

Ai, Makoto e Impmon caminaban por la calle, curiosamente los tíos de Ai y Makoto vivían cerca de la casa de Takato, Impmon no podía quedarse con Ai y Makoto en casa de sus tíos, pues ellos le temían mucho a él, especialmente cuando digievoluciona a Beelzemon.

Impmon estaba intrigado con lo que había soñado y trato de pensar bien las cosas ''¿Que es lo que Juri quería decirme? En fin no importa, solo era un sueño, además Renamon me dijo que los sueños casi nunca tienen sentido''

Ai se cerco a Impmon ''ya llegamos a casa de nuestros tíos''

''Está bien niños, nos vemos más tarde''

Makoto se acerco a Impmon ''Espera''

El pequeño Digimon demonio se quedo en donde estaba ''¿qué quieres Makoto?

''Toma Impmon, mamá quiso darte algo de dinero, como ella no va a estar en casa, tendrás que comprar tu comida''

Impmon volteo a ver a sus tamers con un rostro de mucho agradecimiento ''gracias niños, aunque me parece que es demasiado para solo comprar comida''

Ai se acerco a Impmon ''No te preocupes, Mamá nos dijo que podías comprar lo que quieras con el dinero que te dimos''

Impmon sonrió un poco ''¿Lo que quiera? Suena muy tentador''

Ai se acerco a Impmon mientras el reía ''¿Que pretendes?''

''Nada, solo era juego''

Makoto camino hacia Ai, ambos se despidieron de su Digimon compañero ''Adiós Impmon''

Impmon se acercó a sus tamers ''Adiós Niños''

Impmon camino un poco, y en eso le dio algo de hambre ''Otra vez tengo hambre, que suerte que tengo dinero para pagar comida''

El pequeño Digimon purpura siguió caminando y en eso recordó algo importante ''Ahora que lo recuerdo, la panadería de Takato está por esta calle, se me antoja algo de pan''

Impmon siguió caminando, y al pasar vio la panadería de Takato ''Justo a donde quería venir''

El Digimon purpura solo entro a la tienda y pensó en escoger su pan.

Impmon se puso a pensar ''Tal vez a Renamon le gustaría que le llevara algo de pan, su pan favorito es el de relleno con fresa''

Takato fue a la barra para atender clientes ''Hola Impmon, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Venia de paso y decidí comprar pan''

''Bueno ya que viniste a comprar pan, ¿de cuál quieres?''

''¿Tienes con relleno de fresa?''

''Si, hay mucha variedad de panes con relleno de fresa, toma los que quieras''

''Quiero ese en forma de corazón''

Takato se quedo viendo fijamente a Impmon.

Impmon se sonrojo y se molesto ''¡¿Qué?! Es para mí camarada, Ai''

Takato se rio ligeramente '' no era eso, es solo que nunca pensé que en verdad quisieras comprar pan aquí''

Impmon tomo otro pan y comenzó a comérselo ''¿Por qué no? tu padres hacen buen pan''

Takato se rasco un poco la cabeza ''Ignora lo que dije, no sé en que estaba pensando''

Impmon seguía comiendo su pan ''¿Y eso que ahora ayudas en la panadería?''

''pues como ya cumplí 12 años, mis padres decidieron que debo ayudar porque algún día la panadería será mía''

''¿Los humanos les regalan sus trabajos y negocios a sus hijos? ahora ya no le encuentro sentido a las escuelas''

Takato se rio a carcajadas ''Ya somos dos''

''Gracias por el pan, tengo prisa, casi lo olvido toma el dinero''

Impmon salió corriendo, mientras que Takato no hiso nada aparte de sorprenderse ''¡Olvidaste el cambio!''

Impmon no se detuvo y continuo corriendo ''¡Te lo puedes quedar!''

Takato se quedo muy extrañado y algo confundido ''¿qué mosca le pico? nunca había ha visto a Impmon de tan buen humor''

Impmon continuo corriendo por la calle, el solo pensaba en ir a visitar a Renamon.

''¿Porque estoy corriendo si puedo Digievolucionar y volar? Soy un idiota''

El pequeño Digimon purpura digievoluciono a Beelzemon modo explosivo y se elevo en el aire.

''así está mejor, volando llegare mucho más rápido a la casa de Rika y Renamon''

Mientras tanto Renamon se encontraba sentada en el tejado de la casa de su tamer, Rika.

Renamon estaba pensando ''Me pregunto porque ya casi no vienen Digimon salvajes al mundo real''

En eso Beelzemon aterrizo en el tejado de la casa de Rika, justo a un lado de donde estaba sentada Renamon.

Beelzemon se puso feliz al ver a su amor ''¡Renamon!''

''¿Beelzemon?''

Beelzemon sonrió ''El mismo''

''¿Beelzemon qué haces aquí?''

''¿No es obvio?''

Renamon se quedo callada por un momento.

Beelzemon tomo mucho aire antes de hablar, a pesar de tanta confianza se sonrojo un poco ''Vine a visitar a la persona más especial que conozco''

Renamon se sonrojo un poco ''Muchas gracias, por venir a visitarme y por tan agradable… ¿piropo?''

''no es solo un piropo, es toda la verdad, mira te traje esto''

Beelzemon saco una bolsa de papel de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero.

''Es…pan''

''Y de tu preferido, con relleno de fresa''

Renamon se quedo algo sorprendida.

Beelzemon se preocupo un poco ''¿Qué te pasa?''

Renamon demostró su lado tierno pero de una manera muy ligera ''es hermoso, un corazón de pan con relleno de fresa''

''Si, ese lo compre especialmente para ti, Renamon''

Beelzemon se sentó a lado de Renamon, y de-evoluciono a Impmon.

''Impmon, he estado pensando la extraña situación, ya casi no hay peleas ¿por qué crees que ya no vienen Digimon salvajes al mundo real?''

Impmon se rió a carcajadas ''¿Renamon, acaso no es obvio?''

''¿A qué te refieres Impmon?''

''Me refiero a que ya no vienen Digimon al mundo real ¡porque le temen al gran Beelzemon!''

''¿Acaso te olvidas de mi?''

Impmon seguía riendo ''no, ellos también te temen ¡pero porque creen que eres fea!''

Renamon puso una expresión de mucha seriedad.

Impmon pensó que su comentario había ofendido a Renamon ''cuando dije que eras fea, solo estaba jugando, sabes…yo…creo que tu''

''¿Que vas a decirme Impmon?''

Impmon se sonrojo mucho pero tomo aire para poder decir lo que pensaba ''Que yo creo…que eres muy bonita''

''Impmon yo también creo que eres muy lindo''

Impmon se sonrojo un poco ''¿Lindo? Querrás decir guapo'' Disimulo el pequeño demonio.

Renamon se comenzó a reír con Impmon, ambos se estaban riendo.

Impmon pensó mientras reía ''¿De qué nos estamos riendo? Que importa, seguiré riéndome''

Impmon y Renamon pararon de reír y Renamon volvió a recobrar la calma ''Vaya, ya hacía mucho que no me reía así''

''Me gustaría que te reirás así más seguido, casi siempre estas de aburrida y aguafiestas''

''Simplemente no tengo un gran sentido del humor''

Impmon se quedo pensativo un por un momento.

Renamon se extraño al ver al orgulloso Digimon con tal actitud ''Impmon pareces preocupado ¿qué sucede?''

Impmon volteo a otro lado para que Renamon no pudiera ver su cara ''No me sucede nada''

''Impmon…vamos, dime que sucede''

''¿Para qué te preocupo? lo que pasa es que tuve un sueño, uno muy raro''

''¿Y de que se trataba?''

''Soñé que estaba en casa de Juri, entre a su habitación y yo…la vi como alimentaba a un Digimon bebé, pero me extraño tanto que ese bebé se parecía a un Yaamon, pero también parecía ser un Digimon completamente distinto, me confundí mas, después le pregunte a Juri quien era es bebé y ella me pregunto que como era posible que no lo supiera, creo que Juri iba a decirme quien era es tal Loipmon''

''¿Loipmon?

''Así me dijo Juri que se llamaba ese Digimon''

''Impmon, no te preocupes tanto después de todo tal vez se trate de un simple sueño''

''Renamon no puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de decir, pero por primera vez creo que tienes toda la razón''

''Vaya Impmon, estas progresando mucho''

''¿Progresando?''

''Me refiero a que eres más abierto conmigo, confías en mi lo suficiente para contarme esto''

''Confío en ti porque te amo''

Renamon volteo a ver al Digimon demonio y le sonrió ''yo también te amo''

Impmon se recargo en Renamon y pensó ''me encanta estar a su lado, no sé porque pero así es''

Renamon sonrió y puso su brazo en el hombro de Impmon ''Me encanta estar contigo, aunque quisiera discutir porque quieres que nuestra relación sea oculta''

Impmon volteo a verla con unos ojos de sinceridad y tristeza ''Es solo que…los tamers nos verían mal, tu sabes… yo soy un Digimon lord demonio, un Digimon de la oscuridad y tu eres una Hermosa sacerdotisa, un Diosa de la luz.

Renamon lo abrazó ''Impmon, esas diferencias no son importantes, lo que importa es como es tu corazón, y yo se que eres bueno''

Impmon sonrió y volteo a verla ''gracias, aunque también hay que ser discretos, me parece mejor si esperamos para decirles''

''tienes algo de razón, es mejor esperar por el momento preciso''

Los dos Digimon estaban acurrucados del uno y del otro, en ese momento Rika pasó y los vio acurrucados.

Rika se sorprendió al ver a su compañera Digimon abrazándose con el Digimon problemático con el que siempre discutan y pensó ''¿Qué onda con esos dos? Siempre supe que Renamon sentía algo por Impmon, pero nunca pensé que él le correspondería a ella, en fin esto no es mi asunto'' Rika so siguió caminando disimulando que no le importaba lo que acaba de ver.

Al día siguiente Impmon fue al parque con sus camaradas a divertirse.

Impmon y sus tamers, Ai y Makoto caminaban para encontrar a los demás tamers, pues iban a tener un picnic en el parque.

Ai se acerco y le susurró a Impmon ''¿Mis papás te dieron permiso para traernos al parque?''

Impmon solo se rió un poco ''¿No, pero que les puede pasar si están conmigo? Recuerden que soy muy fuerte''

Ambos niños se rieron y Makoto se sintió aliviado ''Si es cierto ¿con Impmon que nos puede pasar? Ya sabes Ai, si viene un Digimon malvado Impmon solo digivoluciona a Beelzemon y listo''

Ai tomó de la mano a Impmon y sonrió muy emocionada ''Así es ¿verdad Impmon?''

Impmon se rió de puro orgullo ''Así es niños ¡no hay Digimon más poderoso que Beelzemon en el mundo real!''

Ai y Makoto comenzaron a bailar alrededor de Impmon ''si Impmon es muy fuerte'' cantaban los pequeños.

Impmon puso su mano bajo su barbilla y cerro sus ojos suavemente con aire de presumido ''Sé que soy el mejor Digimon que cualquier humano quisiera tener, pero tampoco es para que bailen a mi alrededor en público''

Ai se avergonzó y dejo bailar, sin embargo Makoto seguía bailando, la niña solo jalo a su hermano de la camisa ''Makoto, deja bailar estamos en público'' Makoto se avergonzó y bajo la cabeza ''Lo siento Ai, también lo siento Impmon''

Impmon se recargo en un árbol cercano y sonrió con su típica sonrisa malévola ''Makoto, tampoco es para que llores ¿está bien?''

Makoto se molesto un poco ''no estoy llorando''

Ai solo se acerco y le susurró a su hermanito ''Creo que Impmon solo estaba bromeando''

Impmon se rió un poco ''Son muy pequeños aun no entienden todas mis bromas''

En eso un pequeño apareció un Digimon blanco que tenia las orejas blancas con puntas moradas, este pequeño individuo tenía los ojos verdes y una sonrisita muy tierna.

Impmon sonrió una vez más ''Miren niños, pero si no es Calumon''

Calumon volteo a ver a donde estaban Ai, Makoto e Impmon ''Hola ¿cómo están? Calu''

Ai y Makoto caminaron hacia el pequeño y tierno Digimon ''Hola Calumon, estamos muy bien ¿verdad Makoto?

Makoto solo afirmo lo que su hermanita había dicho.

Impmon caminó hacia el tierno Digimon ''¿Calumon recuerdas nuestro asunto del otro día?''

''Calumon no sabe de que está hablando Impmon''

El pequeño Digimon demonio volteo y dirigió la palabra a sus camaradas ''Niños vayan a buscar a los demás tamer, tengo un asunto pendiente con este enano''

Los mellizos solo contestaron ''está bien Impmon''

Calumon se asusto un poco ''Calumon no entiende de que está hablando Impmon, calu''

''Me refiero a que anduviste se soplón ¡le dijiste a Terriermon lo que me escuchaste decir el otro día!''

Impmon solo activo su técnica de fuego nocturno ''Calu, Calu, Calumon ¿a qué quieres jugar? ¿A los quemados o a las escondidas?''

Calumon solo empezó a correr sin dar aviso alguno, el travieso Digimon demonio se rió ligeramente ''Las escondidas suena tentador, especialmente en un parque lleno de arboles ¿no crees?''

''Calumon no quiere jugar así, calu''

Impmon saltaba de árbol en árbol persiguiendo al pequeño Calumon ''¿no quieres jugar duro? Pues en eso debiste pensar antes de andar de soplón''

Cerca de donde estaban Impmon y Calumon, se encontraban Henry, Terriermon, Rika, Renamon, Suzie y Lopmon.

Henry estaba empujando el columpio donde estaba sentada Suzie, mientras Terriermon jugaba con Lopmon, Rika y Renamon estaban sentadas en una banca frente a los columpios''

Todo parecía estar bien hasta que Terriermon, Renamon y Lopmon se percataron de la presencia de dos Digimon más.

Henry vio que su compañero estaba algo preocupado ''Terriermon, Lopmon ¿qué sucede?''

Terriermon se calmo un poco ''Parece que hay otros Digimon en el parque''

Henry dejo de empujar al columpio de su hermanita Suzie ''¿Henry porque dejaste de empujar mi columpio?''

''¿Terriermon qué clase de Digimon se tratan? ''

Terriermon solo sonrió ''Momantai, Henry son solo Impmon y Calumon''

Henry continuo empujando el columpio de su hermanita ''que alivio''

Rika se decepciono mucho ''Vaya y yo que esperaba que hubiera una batalla''

Renamon solo consoló a Rika ''no te preocupes, ya tendremos nuestras batallas''

Lopmon se acerco a Henry ''¿No creen es raro que Impmon y Calumon estén juntos? Impmon siempre está molestando a Calumon''

En eso los tamer vieron a Calumon saltar muy deprisa desde un árbol, con Impmon siguiéndolo, Calumon se tropezó y rosó contra el suelo.

''Calumon no quiere seguir jugando con Impmon, calu''

Impmon se rió a carcajadas y pateó a Calumon quien se encontraba tirado en el suelo ''no quiero hacerte mucho daño, pero si quiero que sepas que rompiste nuestro trato''

''Calumon nunca hablo con Terriermon sobre eso''

Impmon se molestó aun mas ''No te creo nada ¿de otra forma cómo es que lo sabía?''

Terriermon corrió hacia Impmon y le gritó ''¡Déjalo en paz!

Impmon volteo a ver a Terriermon ''¿Por qué? Si el anduvo de soplón, fue Calumon quien te dijo todo lo que me escucho decir el otro día, ¡el fue el que te dijo lo que pienso de Renamon!''

Terriermon solo se rasco la cabeza ''¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Todos sabemos que Renamon te gusta!''

Impmon se enojo y empezó a patalear ''¡No digas tonterías!''

Henry y Rika solo se quedaban viendo a Terriermon y a Impmon discutir ''¿De que están hablando esos dos?''

Terriermon empujó a Impmon ''No sé que tenga que ver Calumon con todo esto pero no puedo permitir que lo lastimes''

Suzie se molesto ''Henry ven y empuja mi columpio'' y Lopmon caminó hacia ella ''No te desesperes yo te empujo ¿está bien?''

Impmon cayó del empujón que le dio Terriermon ''¿quieres pelear? ¡Pues una pelea es lo que te voy a dar!

El Digimon demonio se lanzo hacia al Digimon canino, Impmon le jalo con fuerza las orejas a Terriermon, mientras que este le jalo la cola con fuerza a Impmon, al ver eso, Calumon corrió hacia Rika y esta lo abrazo.

Impmon y Terriermon continuaron peleándose a golpes hasta que Renamon los detuvo, la zorra Digimon tomó a Terriermon de una de sus orejas y sostuvo a Impmon de la cola ''Dejen de pelear, no es correcto''

Terriermon se soltó de Renamon ''¿Y el que sabe de lo que es correcto y de lo que no?''

Renamon soltó a Impmon, este se paro y enfrento a el pequeño Digimon canino ''Claro que conozco la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, no soy estúpido''

Terriermon se comenzó a reír ''No te creo ninguna de tus afirmaciones y mucho menos la ultima''

El Digimon demonio encendió su fuego nocturno ''¿Me estas llamando idiota?''

Renamon se puso entre los dos ''Dejen de pelear, vinimos aquí a convivir no a enemistarnos''

El pequeño Digimon canino se rió a un mas ''me alegra que sea lo suficientemente listo para darte cuenta''

Impmon le lanzo su fuego a Terriermon y le quemó su brazo, aunque no era nada grave el Digimon canino se levanto y se molesto mucho ''¡ya vasta Impmon, tu eres malvado y nunca vas a cambiar!''

Impmon se enojo ''¿Me dices malvado solo porque molesto a Calumon? ¡No tienes buen motivo para decir que soy malvado!''

Terriermon perdió la paciencia ''Eres malvado… ¡porque mataste a Leomon!''

Impmon quedo en shock y comenzó a temblar ''yo…no…sabia…lo que… estaba haciendo… en aquel momento ¡déjenme en paz!'' El Digimon demonio se fue saltando lejos de los demás, lo más rápido que pudo.

Henry solo corrió y le grito a Terriermon ''¡¿Porque le dijiste eso?! ¿En que estabas pensando?''

Terriermon cayó al suelo de rodillas ''Lo siento Henry, yo no quería llegar tan lejos''

Henry se arrodilló y miro a Terriermon directamente a los ojos ''no te disculpes conmigo, discúlpate con Impmon''

Renamon caminó hacia Henry y Terriermon ''lamento decirles que eso no puede ser posible, no por el momento''

Terriermon se levanto y enfrento a Renamon ''¡¿por qué no?!''

Rika se levanto de donde estaba sentada ''Después de lo que le dijiste, es obvio que lo menos que Impmon quiere es verte a ti Terriermon''

Renamon empezó a seguir el rastro del pequeño Digimon demonio, Rika caminó hacia Renamon ''¿A dónde vas?

Renamon volteo a ver a Rika y a los demás ''Alguien tiene que hablar con él, en estado que se encuentra Impmon podría cometer una tontería''

Rika se extrañó con la decisión de su camarada ''porque tu Renamon? ''

Henry se acerco a Rika ''Todos sabemos que Impmon socializa mas con Renamon que con ninguno de nuestros compañeros''

Rika le dirigió la palabra a Renamon ''Tu lo harás entrar en razón ¿verdad?''

''No lo sé, pero hare lo que pueda''

En eso aparecen Ai y Makoto, Ai se emocionó ''Makoto mira, ¡son Rika y los demás!''

Rika se acercó a los camaradas de Impmon ''Niños, Impmon tenía algo importante que hacer y regresara más tarde''

Henry caminó hacia Rika y los mellizos ''Rika… ¿sabes donde viven estos niños?''

''Si, conozco a sus padres y se donde viven''

Henry soltó un respiro de alivio ''Que bueno, entonces tu los puedes llevar a su hogar en caso de que Impmon no regrese…temprano''

Rika acepto esa responsabilidad, mientras tanto Renamon buscaba a Impmon ''¿Donde estará? Puedo sentir su presencia así que no debe estar muy lejos''

Mientras Renamon estaba buscando a Impmon, este se encontraba sentado en la rama de árbol muy alto.

Impmon pensaba y pensaba ''¿Tendrá razón Terriermon? ¿Realmente soy malvado? Yo mate a Leomon…pero me arrepiento tanto de haberlo hecho…ojala pudiera cambiar el pasado'' poco después Impmon sintió lagrimas resbalar de su rostro ''¿Estoy llorando? no quiero llorar, pero simplemente no puedo evitarlo''

''Lo que hice es imperdonable, pero aun así Juri me perdono, no me parece posible… ¿cómo pudo perdonarme después de haber hecho algo tan horrible?''

Impmon seco sus lagrimas con sus guantes ''debería dejar de llorar y regresar a patearle el trasero a ese tonto de Terriermon''

''No creo que debas hacer eso''

Impmon se tallo los ojos ''¡¿Renamon?! ¿Escuchaste todo lo que dije?''

''Impmon, escuche todo lo que dijiste, pero quiero saber… ¿todavía no puedes superar el asunto de Leomon?

El pequeño Digimon demonio se puso a la defensiva ''¡Eso no te incumbe!''

Renamon se sentó a lado de Impmon ''Sabes yo creo que… deberías dejarlo en el pasado''

Impmon se enojo y resbalaron lágrimas por su rostro nuevamente ''¡No puedo, no puedo olvidar! ¡Lo que hice es imperdonable y no importa lo que haga nunca podre librarme de esta culpa! ¿¡Es eso lo que querías saber?!''

Renamon se entristeció y seco las lagrimas de Impmon con sus braceras ''Me he dado cuenta de una cosa, Juri te perdonó, pero tú no has podido perdonarte a ti mismo''

Impmon se volteó a otro lado para que Renamon no lo viera llorar ''Por favor, déjame solo''

Renamon abrazo a Impmon ''No puedo hacer eso, no quiero dejarte solo''

Impmon se volteo y abrazo a Renamon de vuelta ''No merezco estar con ustedes, no merezco haberme reunido con mis camaradas, lo único que merezco es haber muerto solo en el Digimundo''

''Impmon no digas eso, tu sabes que nada de eso es verdad, solo desahógate y llora todo lo que necesites''

Impmon secó su lagrimas una vez más ''No estoy llorando''

Renamon solo quería hacer que se sintiera mejor ''has hecho mucho por Juri ¿no crees?''

Impmon tallo sus ojos ''no es suficiente, no para compensar lo que hice''

''Impmon cuándo digievolucionaste en Beelzemon ¿te hicieron algo los Deva?''

El pequeño Digimon demonio volteó a ver a su pareja ''Fue antes de Digievolucionar, el Deva canino…me mostro visiones de los peores momentos de mi vida y me hizo creer que nadie me quería… me hizo creer que ustedes me odiaban y que mis camaradas se habían olvidado de mi… me sentí tan solo y tan desesperado por Digievolucionar, que pensé que lo único que me quedaba en la vida era aceptar su oferta''

''Comprendo, los Devas te perturbaron psicológicamente, eso significa que tu no tenias completo control de ti mismo cuando Digievolucionaste a Beelzemon''

''No me sentía yo cuando Digievolucione a Beelzemon por primera vez, era como si algo anduviera mal ''

Renamon solo lo vio ''¿Que sentiste aparte de eso?''

''Demasiado poder, era mucho para mí ¡pero aun así quise más!''

''Que goloso eres''

Impmon se enojó y ''¡no soy goloso!''

''Beelzemon es Lord demonio que representa el pecado capital de la Gula''

''Es verdad, pero no soy tan comelón''

''Pero cuando digievolucionaste a Beelzemon por primera vez tenias hambre de poder, de hecho cuando te conocimos siempre querías más poder''

Impmon se rió ''¿Desde cuándo se puede comer el poder?''

Renamon sonrió ''¿Ya te sientes mejor?''

Impmon sintió que tenía que contarle más a Renamon.

''Renamon… yo…''

La Digimon Zorro volteo a ver muy atentamente ''¿Si, Impmon?''

''Sabes Renamon? Desde que Juri me perdono me siento más tranquilo, pero como te lo dije antes, su perdón no es suficiente para compensar lo que hice''

Renamon le acaricio con delicadeza la cabeza a Impmon ''Creo que no puedo cambiar tu forma de pensar, pero ahora no es momento para discutir eso, solo quiero que te sientas mejor''

''Gracias Renamon, gracias en verdad''

Renamon se acerco mucho a Impmon, el estaba a punto de hablar hasta que sintió un pequeño beso por parte de Renamon, Impmon se sonrojó un poco.

''¿Que sucede?''

Impmon sonrió un poco mientras tocaba sus mejillas que estaban muy rojas ''nada, no me sucede nada''

Mientras tanto Terriermon se abrazo con Henry, el pequeño Digimon canino estaba llorando ''Henry no era mi intención herir a Impmon, no de esa forma, yo solo quería que dejara de molestar a Calumon''

''Yo sé que no querías lastimar a Impmon, pero debes pensar antes de hablar''

''Pero yo…''

Henry acaricio la cabeza de su camarada ''no hay peros, ponte en el lugar de Impmon ¿qué hubieras sentido en su lugar?''

''Me sentiría muy mal''

''Es lo que quiero que comprendas''

Terriermon seco sus lagrimas ''Tienes razón Henry, me disculpare con él, solo espero que me perdone''

Henry le sonrió a Terriermon ''yo estoy seguro de que te va a perdonar''

Rika camino hacia ellos ''¿Por qué tardaran tanto Renamon e Impmon?''

Henry volteo a ver a Rika ''Impmon es muy necio, seguro Renamon está tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón''

Suzie, Lopmon y los camaradas de Impmon corrieron hacia Henry y Rika, Suzie solo le gritó a su hermano ''Henry ahí vienen ¡Renamon e Impmon han regresado!''

Y era cierto, la pareja de Digimon había regresado.

Rika corrió hacia su compañera ''¿Renamon porque tardaste tanto?!''

Renamon le sonrió a Rika ''es solo que Impmon es muy necio''

Impmon se enojó ''¡No soy Necio!''

Rika y Renamon se rieron suavemente y Rika solo le contesto a Impmon ''claro que lo eres''

Terriermon se acercó a Impmon ''¿me perdonas por haberte dicho eso?''

Impmon se rio al escuchar a Terriermon pedirle disculpas ''Claro que te perdono, pero antes tengo que hacer algo muy importante''

Terriermon se extraño mucho con lo que Impmon dijo anteriormente ''¿y qué es eso tan Importante?''

Impmon pateó a Terriermon justo en el trasero ''Esto te ganas por decirme cosas''

Terriermon cayó al suelo ''no me patees'' y en eso se levanto y comenzó a discutir con Impmon.

Impmon y Terriermon comenzaron a competir para ver quién era el mejor.

Renamon y Rika solo se sentaron en la banca que se encontraba frente a los columpios.

Rika volteo a ver a Renamon ''Estos dos nunca van a dejar de pelear, ¿cierto?''

Renamon solo sonrió al ver a esos dos pelear.

Nota: seguro muchos van a preguntar… ¿Que paso con Takato y Juri? Había mucho trabajo en la panadería y Juri decidió ayudar, por eso no pudieron ir al picnic. XD


End file.
